


To Love and Be Loved

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbour To Lover, Secret Admirer, cabin crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: What do I see in OngNiel interactions? LOVELove is universal and the colour of the worldTo love and be loved in real life is a blessingAnd love doesn't cost a thing....





	To Love and Be Loved

Seongwu placed the newly purchased men perfume at the entrance of his door before closing it. He attached his own note, _let’s be friends. you know where to find me ;)_ He’s taking the risk of putting the box at that hour which was meant for his secret admirer whom might be sleeping and the worse part, stolen by other occupants who walked pass his unit. He had been getting small notes from ‘he wonders who’ for the past 2 months.

He thought of knocking every door along and opposite his units to find out who’s the owner of the handwriting but he doesn’t want to go through such hassle and those notes appeared to be harmless. Occasionally, he’ll be out drinking with his close buddies on his rest days or stayed indoor.

The strong-smelling perfume handwritten note will be slid under his door every time he was back from his flight. It says, _have a nice day… welcome back… it’s good to have you back neighbour._ Somehow, the last note shows _shall we be friends?_ made Seongwu asked himself, who is this stalker, keeping track of his existence.

Honestly, he looked forward for those notes whenever he’s back from his trip, welcoming him home. This time, he went to the duty-free store to get the same perfume before hopping into the cab. The lady at the perfume counter was kind and patient to attend to his every request and demand to find the exact scent. Minutes later, while he was walking towards the kitchen, he found another note saying, _thank you, you got it right._ He punches his fist into the air in victory and shouted _Yeay!_

\---------

**Jae:** Hi, you’re his neighbour, right?

 

 **Daniel:** (about to unlock his door) Erm… yes.

 

 **Jae:** See… I need to rush. My boyfriend is dead drunk in the car. Do you mind helping me to bring him inside? (points to Seongwu who leans against the wall)

 

 **Daniel:** Uhm….

 

 **Jae:** Please… I can’t leave Min alone in the car too long.

 

 **Daniel:** Uh okay… (moves to place Seongwu’s hand around his shoulder)

 

 **Jae:** (keys in the code) Thank you so much. By the way, I’m Jae. (opens the door) Thank you…

 

 **Daniel:** Daniel…

 

 **Jae:** Thank you Daniel. He owes us big time. See you. (rushes off)

 

Daniel brought Seongwu into his apartment. The interior was similar to his, simple and cozy bachelor pad. He brought the half-conscious guy to his bedroom, removed his shoe, socks and placed it by the bedside. He was mumbling incoherently and laughed to himself. He was trying to get the intoxicated guy to lie down comfortably when the latter threw up at Daniel’s direction not once but twice.

Daniel’s shirt was covered with spew and on his pants too. It’s a shame that he wore the attire for the first time. He bought it specially for the staff’s appreciation dinner that day. Now, he reeks of vomit. He then noticed, the drunk guy had dirtied himself too.

Daniel helped Seongwu to the bathroom, sat him on the floor, removes his clothes and cleaned him up. He was satisfied when the lingering sweet-smelling shampoo and soap filled up the room, he felt he has done a good job. Daniel patiently dry him up who was half- asleep. He then took two sets of clean clothes from the closet. Somehow, he gave up when the latter refused to put on his clothes. He let him sleep in his birthday suit and covered him over with the duvet.

Daniel was about to leave to clean the mess in the bathroom when Seongwu tugged his hand, pouting and whining not to be left alone, _I want you here._ Daniel gave in and lay down on the empty space on the bed. Seongwu was holding on to his arm until he fell asleep, snoring. Daniel was tired after the whole ordeal and he went to slumberland.

\----------

**Seongwu:** What the hell?! What... what are you doing here? (looks down on his body) And… I’m naked? What did you do?! Answer me!

 

 **Daniel:** (rubs his eyes, looks back at Seongwu) A thank you would be good to begin with.

**Seongwu:** (grabs the sheet to cover himself) Who are you?

 

 **Daniel:** (sits up) I’m your neighbour. You don’t remember anything right?

 

 **Seongwu:** (sits at the edge of the bed) I… I was out drinking with Jae and Min... but…

 

 **Daniel:** Jae told me to help you in since the other guy has passed out in the car.

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs and shakes his head) Min… you lose.

 

 **Daniel:** I’m going back to my place. Perhaps you can do the cleaning for me. (yawns) I need my sleep (walks away).

 

 **Seongwu:** Wait! What’s your name neighbour?

 

 **Daniel:** Daniel… (closes the door)

 

Seongwu felt his head was throbbing slightly. He went to the fridge, grabbed a quarter cut lemon and sucked the juice to reduce his hangover. Next, he walked into the main bathroom, only to find a pile of unpleasant stench clothes at the corner.

\----------

 

Daniel was about to leave the house when he heard the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Seongwu was smiling widely, holding up bags of food in front of him. Daniel was ecstatic but maintain his poker face. He was so famished that the sight of food, made him drool.

 

 **Seongwu:** _Bonjour_ Daniel. I’m your neighbour Ong Seongwu. I brought you lunch.

 

 **Daniel:** Yeah... I know you.

**Seongwu:** Aren’t you going to invite me in?

 

 **Daniel:** I’m sorry… please come in. I wasn’t expecting you to drop by with tonnes of food in hand (closes the door).

 

 **Seongwu:** (places the food on the high table) Did I catch you at the wrong time? Looks like you’re about to leave?

 

 **Daniel:** I was about to grab some lunch. Seems like you’re able to read my mind.

 

 **Seongwu:** I owe you more than this lunch. Hey, let’s dig in…. (opens a bento box)

 

 **Daniel:** I… I’m allergic to seafood.

 

 **Seongwu:** Here, you can have this. I’ll have all the seafood based.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re okay with that?

 

 **Seongwu:** I ordered an equal portion for both. I can always dial for more if this aren’t enough for both of us. (munches his food) You’re not working today? Wait… today’s erm… Saturday? I’m always lost track on days…

 

 **Daniel:** It’s normal since you’re fly often….

 

 **Seongwu:** (eyes widen in surprise) You know I fly?

**Daniel:** (scratches back of his head) Erm… I saw you a couple of times in uniform with luggage in tow.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m surprised because… this morning was the first time I met you. In an awkward situation of course. Anyway… sorry for what I’ve said earlier.

**Daniel:** Which?

 

 **Seongwu:** Erm… assuming something happen last night?

 

 **Daniel:** Hah about that… nothing happen I swear. You were throwing a tantrum when I wanted to put on your clothes for you. So, I let you…

 

 **Seongwu:** This is embarrassing…

 

 **Daniel:** By the way, I took your T-shirt and pants as mine was soiled.

 

 **Seongwu:** No worries. I’ve washed yours.

 

 **Daniel:** You told me to stay when I wanted to leave. You were hugging my arm and fell asleep… I’m too tired to move and hmm… yeah.

 

 **Seongwu:** I did that?!

 

 **Daniel:** Are you always clingy when you drink? (chuckles)

 

 **Seongwu:** This is embarrassing part two (smacks his head). Maybe… but to my pillows. There’s no one else at home. What do you do for a living Daniel?

**Daniel:** I’m an IT guy for a sub company to Kang Corps. I’m mostly home based and manage a few people under me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Manage means, you’re the boss?

 

 **Daniel:** My company provide IT support for companies and direct clients to the main office. We attached one or two of our guys at their premises.

 

 **Seongwu:** You mean THAT Kang Corps? That big corporation? So, you’re Kang Daniel? And I’m talking to a young boss who’s part of that firm? I feel so honoured to know you personally.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s no biggie, really. That big company belongs to my father not me. My big brother next in line to manage it.

 

 **Seongwu:** This is amazing. I have high respect for self-made man. That includes you.

 

 **Daniel:** Nah… I won’t say I’m a self-made man. I have their clients to sign up to our services.

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re too humble, Daniel. If the clients have no trust in you, they’ll not get your services even though you’re related to the parent’s company. You sure to have a good record and reputation that clients stay on with you, yes?

 

 **Daniel:** I would say it’s a win- win situation.

 

 **Seongwu:** So, no office on weekends?

 

 **Daniel:** Mostly three times to office on weekdays unless I’m needed on some basis. So… you like travelling?

 

 **Seongwu:** Well, I get paid to go for vacations. So why not, right? Only thing is that the flight is like a box of chocolate. You’ll never know what kind of passengers you’ll get onboard the flight.

 

 **Daniel:** When’s your next flight?

 

 **Seongwu:** Tomorrow evening, touch and go to Narita. Back on the next day late afternoon flight. Do you drink?

 

 **Daniel:** Yeah…

 

 **Seongwu:** Great, I found a new drinking buddy. I’ll get some on my way back on Monday.

 

\------------

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _Hello Seongwu…_

**_Jae:_ ** _Daniel, it’s Jae. I’m using Seongwu’s phone. You’re at home?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _At my cousin’s wedding. Is there a problem?_

**_Jae:_ ** _It’s Seongwu. He… he’s tipsy and kept flirting with the guys and girls here and..._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Where are you?_

**_Jae:_ ** _We’re at Plan B. He kept drinking, flirting and… and… (sighs) he refused to leave. He wants you’re here, to pick him up._

**_Daniel:_ ** _I’ll be there in fifteen._

 

Daniel reached the almost crowded place, to find Jae was sitting alone on a high stool at the bar. He approached Jae and the latter gestured to him towards Seongwu’s direction. Daniel can’t believe his eyes to witness a girl who was clearly under the influence of alcohol in a compromising position, sitting on Seongwu’s lap, leaning and facing him with her lips all over his face. While the man himself was enjoying another company and getting very close to the guy sat beside him. Daniel stood by Seongwu’s table. He looked wasted, yet he recognises Daniel.

 

 **Seongwu:** (smirks) Mr Boyfriend is here.

 

 **Daniel:** Seongwu, let’s go home.

 

 **Seongwu:** (taps the girl to move) Okay love, next time. My boyfriend is here (laughs).

 

 

Daniel managed to get hold of Seongwu at the right time before his legs gave way when he stood up. He placed Seongwu’s limping arms around his neck and support him to move. Jae followed behind them closely and exit the place.

 

 **Jae:** Thanks Daniel.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s fine Jae. You’re going home alone?

 

 **Jae:** Yeah, Min has a show today. Seongwu called me up earlier to accompany him here. Since I’ve no plans, I said okay to meet up. Another thing… you guys got to sort things out.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t get you?

 

 **Jae:** Ask him when he’s sober. (pass Seongwu’s phone) This belongs to him. I’ll see you, Daniel.

 

 **Daniel:** Take care Jae.

 

Daniel had to literally drag Seongwu from the car to his abode. Daniel was about to let him sit on the couch when the latter looked at him and shook his head like a small child. He threw himself at Daniel and hold him closer, resting his head on the blond’s shoulder, humming…

_“So you should know this love we share was never made to die I'm glad we're on this one-way street just you and I Just you and I”_

Daniel placed his hands on his waist, welcoming the contact between them. He gulped when he felt small kisses on his neck. The next second surprised him. Seongwu went running into the bathroom, to throw up. Daniel followed him and placed both of his hands on his back, gently rubbed, while Seongwu puke in the toilet bowl.

Seongwu was smiling over his shoulder. Daniel assist him up after he was done and pulled him closer, running his fingers on the other’s spine while removing his partly stained shirt. Seongwu looked up at Daniel and said _stay over…_ Daniel nodded, a sign that he agreed. That got Seongwu smiling again.

**\----------**

Seongwu groaned. His head was spinning the moment he opened his eyes. Then he heard a soft snoring nearby. He let his hand roam instead with his eyes closed, trying to figure out who it was. It got the person’s attention when Seongwu’s touched his face which made him stir and moved. He was relieved the one beside him was Daniel.

 

 **Daniel:** Oh God Seongwu, it’s still early.

 

 **Seongwu:** I can’t open my eyes... it’s spinning.

 

Next, he heard the ruffling sound of bedsheet and faint footsteps walking away and back, moving towards him.

 

 **Daniel:** Open your mouth.

 

 **Seongwu:** (tastes lemon in his mouth) Urrgghh…

 

The sourness of the juice made him open his eyes immediately and sat up on his bed, leaning against the headboard. There, he found Daniel lying down at the foot of the bed, eyes closed.

 

 **Seongwu:** Dan…

 

 **Daniel:** Hmm…

 

 **Seongwu:** Thank you…

 

 **Daniel:** For?

 

 **Seongwu:** For last night.

 

 **Daniel:** (moves to stand by the bedside, agitated) Do you have any idea what you did last night?

 

 **Seongwu:** Err… nope.

 

 **Daniel:** What if Jae’s not there?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ll usually bring along someone…

**Daniel:** Aren’t you tired of your fuckboy lifestyle?

**Seongwu:** Whoa… you assume you know my life.

 

 **Daniel:** Isn’t it’s obvious, huh? This is not the first time.

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re being judgmental just because I told you to stay over?

 

 **Daniel:** Whatever…

 

 **Seongwu:** For your info, I don’t sleep around and I don’t do one night stand. I’m a stick to one guy.

**Daniel:** Say whatever you want….

**Seongwu:** Why are you so concern about my life, Dan?

 

 **Daniel:** (looks away) ……

 

 **Seongwu:** Answer me, damnit!

 

 **Daniel:** Because I like you… if that’s what you want to hear from me. I guess I’ve enough for today (walks out).

  

Seongwu felt part of his soul left with Daniel when the latter slammed the door. He had never seen Daniel so upset. _What did I do?_ He plopped himself on the sofa, thinking hard. To hear Daniel confessed his feeling to him, it felt surreal. He’s man enough to admit it, unlike himself. He felt slight dizziness from the hangover. He got up and went to the kitchen counter to get some espresso from the coffee machine. He’s finding a way to make things right.

He got into the shower, thinking and bathing at the same time. He knocked on Daniel’s door a few times and waited. Daniel didn’t responded.  Seongwu went back to his apartment and headed towards his bedroom. From the balcony, Daniel’s room looks quiet, no sign of life there. _I didn’t hear him leave his apartment…_

He did the unthinkable, climbed over the waist- high glass panel, a divider which separate their shared balcony towards Daniel’s. He was surprised to find the sliding door was unlocked. He went into Daniel’s bedroom and heard the running water coming from the bathroom.

_Gasp!! Wait! This is Daniel’s room not mine. Why is my picture in here?_

He found a huge portrait of himself hung on the wall, facing the bed. It shows the side view of himself looking out to the open from his balcony. He still remember that same clothes he wore on the first day he shifted to his apartment. He was impressed, looking at the blown up image of himself. Next, the same perfume which he left outside his door for his secret admirer, found on the table beside the laptop. Daniel came out from the bathroom with a bath towel wrapped around his waist, shocked to find Seongwu in his room.

  

 **Daniel:** What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?

 

 **Seongwu:** (points to his enlarge photograph) You want to tell me, why am I here in your room?

 

 **Daniel:** (flustered) Umm… I can explain….

 

 **Seongwu:** (smirks, turns towards Daniel) What’s there to explain?

 

 **Daniel:** About the portrait, I…

 

 **Seongwu:** (smiles) I look good.... I like it.

 

Seongwu inching towards Daniel, who looked panic, forcing himself to move backwards and stopped when his back touched the wall. When the gap between them merely visible, they looked at each other in the eyes before Seongwu leaned closer to sniff him from his hair down to his neck. Daniel stood frozen, with water dripping from his hair, not uttering any words. He got to inhale Seongwu’s scent, his heart nearly stopped.

 

 **Seongwu:** You smell deliciously good…. How is it feel to have the real one in front of you, Dan.

 

**Daniel: …**

**Seongwu:** The perfume that I left outside my door is with you. Let me guess. You’re the one who slipped in those notes to me?

 

**Daniel: …..**

**Seongwu:** Tongue tied or loss for words, huh? May I… (holds on to the towel’s hem)

 

 

Using his thumb and index finger, Seongwu removed Daniel’s towel which drops on the floor. He ogled and let his fingers do the talking on Daniel’s body. It trails the outline of the latter’s lips, down to his neck, upper and lower body, then finally caressing Daniel’s erection, inviting a soft moan from them both, not leaving their eyes on one another. He then held onto Daniel’s forearms, lower himself and kneel in front of him. He let his tongue do the teasing, eventually making his mouth occupied.

For a moment, Daniel lost track of where he was and who he was with. His whole body felt the electric and shiver every contact from Seongwu. He couldn’t touch Seongwu as his hands were held tightly by him. Daniel feel really close but he knew he had to stop Seongwu. He forcefully lifted his arms, pulling Seongwu up with him. Daniel then pushed him on the bed, pinned Seongwu underneath him with his hands raised up above his head. Seongwu smirks as he looked at Daniel, whose stare was intense.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** We’re on the same wavelength, Romeo. What are you waiting for?

 

 **Daniel:** Are you challenging me?

 

 **Seongwu:** Take up my challenge if you dare…

 

Daniel wasted no time, dived in for a kiss on Seongwu. It was rough, a sign of his hunger to taste those lips which he had been wanting to. He was about to break their contact when Seongwu wrapped his arms around his neck, to prolong their proximity. This time their kiss was slow and sensual, making their hands busy exploring each other. Daniel moved his hand under Seongwu’s shirt and feel the smoothness of his body when Seongwu started to writhe under Daniel’s touch and his kisses all over him. Daniel removed every single fabric on Seongwu for skin to skin contact. Seongwu rolled over with Daniel in his embrace, laying on top his body.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not done with you yet loverboy. Relax… let me finish what I’ve started.

 

 **Daniel:** I …

 

 **Seongwu:** I can take it…. fill me up later.

**\--------------**

Both were draped in the duvet after their amazing, fulfilling and emotional connection. With his naked body pressing on Daniel’s, Seongwu let his finger drawing circles on his body parts. Daniel wrapped his arms around him, stealing kisses once a while. With soft music playing in the quiet room.

 

 **Daniel:** Is this a one-off thing?

 

 **Seongwu:** Is that what you want?

 

 **Daniel:** Your image screams that.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not what you see.

 

 **Daniel:** Convince me…

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s a façade.

 

 **Daniel:** Or the best option is to run away from you?

 

 **Seongwu:** (slaps Daniel’s chest) Shut up, idiot.

 

 **Daniel:** Ouch… that hurts.

 

 **Seongwu:** Serve you right. Maybe…. you’ll run away after seeing how vulnerable I am.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve seen many sides of you. The drunk you, or you being clingy but I hate your fuckboy self.

 

 **Seongwu:** You feel threatened?

 

 **Daniel:** Annoying…

 

 **Seongwu:** You sure you can accept this side of me?

 

 **Daniel:** You have not seen all of me.

 

 **Seongwu:** That sounds scary (chuckles).

 

 **Daniel:** By the way, how did you get in here earlier?

**Seongwu:** I came to apologies so I knocked on your door but there’s no answer. Then I tried my luck via the balcony.

 

 **Daniel:** Apologies?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah, for being a jerk to you.

**Daniel:** So…

 

 **Seongwu:** I changed my mind after I saw my portrait and you’re busted, my secret admirer.

 

 **Daniel:** I can’t help it, you’re so mesmerising when I first saw you. I took my phone and snap your picture.

 

 **Seongwu:** I should claim some royalties from you.

 

 **Daniel:** Tell me, what’s the damage or something to compensate you?

 

 **Seongwu:** You….

 

 **Daniel:** Me?

 

 **Seongwu:** I just want you. I like you too, Dan.

 

 **Daniel:** How do you know I use that perfume?

 

 **Seongwu:** The notes from you… have this distinct perfume smell on it. I checked out at the duty free shops and got for you the same one.

 

 **Daniel:** You like the smell or I should change?

 

 **Seongwu:** You don’t know what the scent did to me, honestly. The first time you helped me when I was drunk, I told you to stay, yes?

 

 **Daniel:** Yeah…

 

 **Seongwu:** The smell on you is too familiar. I found comfort in it. It felt good to have you beside me.

 

 **Daniel:** You do remember even when you’re drunk?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m drunk but not dead, silly. I drink, just to lose myself occasionally, of course with reliable friends around.

 

 **Daniel:** Even when you’re overseas?

 

 **Seongwu:** I don’t do that, I swear. Mostly, sightseeing and some shopping. Dan…

 

 **Daniel:** (tilt his head to look at Seongwu) ….

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m going to Taipei tomorrow morning for 3 days and will be back on Thursday evening flight. Will you wait for me till I’m back?

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve waited for you since day one you moved in, neighbour.

 

 **Seongwu:** I will miss you.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll be here when you’re back (kisses Seongwu’s hand). I’ll miss you too.

\----------

 

The clock shows three in the morning on his wrist watch, Seongwu yawned. He felt tired and hungry. The arrival hall was quieter compared to the crowd during the day. Suddenly he missed home, specifically Daniel, since he had been away for 6 days. He thought of calling him in the wee hours of morning but against the idea as he doesn’t want to disturb his love’s sleep. He went to the nearest café to grab some sandwiches and hot chocolate before hailing a cab to head home.

After his hot shower, he’s contemplating whether to sleep alone or go over to Daniel’s. He gathered his stuffs, climbed over, slid the door open and close softly as not to awake the sleeping guy. He snuggled in, beside Daniel sharing the same duvet and plant a kiss on his cheek. He then make himself comfortable, smiling while hugging Daniel’s arm to doze off.

 

 **Daniel:** (in a low voice) Hey….

 

 **Seongwu:** Hey yourself. Sorry I wake you up.

 

 **Daniel:** (kisses Seongwu’s forehead) I missed you.

 

 **Seongwu:** I miss you too….

 

 **Daniel:** (opens his eyes a little) How’s your flight?

 

 **Seongwu:** We’ll talk about it when we’re awake later, okay? I want to sleep with you.

 

 **Daniel:** Alright. Sweet dreams baby.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ll dream of you boo.

\----------------

 

Seongwu climbed over from his balcony to Daniel’s. When he entered Daniel’s bedroom, he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the kitchen. He went out from the room to find another male was standing beside Daniel. Their backs were facing Seongwu. He was about to turn his heel when the stranger spotted him. Seongwu stood still in his track, embarrassed.

 

 

 **Dongho:** Who is that?

 

 **Daniel:** (turns to face Seongwu) Hey babe….

 

 **Dongho:** Wait... I didn’t hear the door open, where did he come from?

 

 **Daniel:** He climbed over from our balcony. It’s our usual entrance and exit to our apartments. Bae, this is my brother, Dongho. And he’s my partner in crime, Seongwu.

 

 

Seongwu moved a step at a time to meet Dongho. Daniel mentioned him before but this is the first time he met Dongho in person. Seongwu found him familiar, so he tried to search his brain cell to match the face and when he last saw this man. He reached out his hand for a handshake where Dongho maintain his eye contact on Seongwu and accept it with firm grasp.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Dongho right?

 

 **Dongho:** Yes, that’s right.

 

 **Seongwu:** Aren’t we onboard the same flight home 2 days ago from Vegas? You were with your partner, yes?

 

 **Dongho:** Umm…. yeah, that…

 

 **Daniel:** Partner?

 

 **Dongho:** I was in Vegas for a 3 days conference with… (pause)

 

 **Daniel:** With…..

 

 **Dongho:** With my assistant, Minki.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh I’m sorry, I thought it was your partner since you both looked quite close.

 

 **Daniel:** Looks like somebody need to spill out the truth.

 

 **Dongho:** (blushes) Shucks…. I’m busted.

 

 **Daniel:** (giggles) C’mon big guy… the truth.

 

 **Dongho:** Okay… Minki is my assistant and partner, happy?

 

 **Daniel:** (sniggers) Dad knows about this?

 

 **Dongho:** Of course not. Don’t you dare, pal. Looks like I have to bribe both of you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Sounds good to me.

 

 **Daniel:** Dinner’s on you and bring Minki along.

 

 **Dongho:** Yeah… yeah… I’ll give him a call.

 

 

Dongho moved away from the kitchen to make the phone call. Seongwu who was standing in front of Daniel, with his arms wide open like a toddler, gesturing quietly at Daniel for a kiss. The latter pulled him closer for a quick peck before Dongho finishes his conversation. Their silly smiles plastered on their face.

 

 

 **Dongho:** All set for dinner.

 

 **Daniel:** Great. Now let’s sit for our lunch.

 

 **Seongwu:** Who prepared the spread?

 

 **Daniel/ Dongho:** (points at each other) Him….

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs) Doesn’t matter bud. Let’s dig in, I’m famished.

**\-----------**

**Daniel:** No hanky panky tonight.

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) That’s not fair.

 

 **Daniel:** (pulls Seongwu closer) Baby… I’ve a presentation at the convention tomorrow. (raise his hand, taking oath) I promise you, I’m all yours after that.

 

 **Seongwu:** Okay… I’ll take it as a valid reason but… I’ll go with you.

 

 **Daniel:** Tell me… what will you do over there?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ll make myself useful… maybe I can be your assistant? I promise I’ll not distract you.

 

 **Daniel:** (smiles, shakes his head) If that’s what makes you happy….

 

 **Seongwu:** (hangs on to Daniel’s arm) I’m happy when I’m with you.

 

 **Daniel:** Let’s have an early night. You have to suit up and look good for the event. Your room or mine?

 

 **Seongwu:** Mine… (kisses Daniel on the cheek)

 

  

Seongwu wolf whistled at Daniel who was staring at the full length mirror, tidying up his suit. He stood in front of Daniel, blocking his lover’s view. He made 360 degrees walk, orbiting around him, admiring Daniel’s look and patted his butt.

 

 **Seongwu:** (hands around Daniel’s neck) My man in Dior. You look insanely sexy….

 

 **Daniel:** Your first time seeing me in suits?

 

 **Seongwu:** Umm… yeah. Usually you’re into T-shirts and jeans when you have to go to office.

 

 **Daniel:** You look good yourself, baby. Is that Valentino?

 

 **Seongwu:** Sharp eyes you’ve got there.

 

 **Daniel:** Why bangs down?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m supposed to look like an assistant. Since you’re the boss today, I’ll drive you there.

 

 **Daniel:** (a peck on Seongwu) How shall I pay you today, assistant?

 

 **Seongwu:** With lotsa hugs and kisses. And…

 

 **Daniel:** Make out? (chuckles)

 

 **Seongwu:** Bratz…. tonnes of food of course.

 

 **Daniel:** Very well, assistant, run along we can’t be late. I need to catch up with Dongho before our speech.

 

 **Seongwu:** Wait…. (a peck on Daniel)

 

 

Seongwu was impressed with the turnouts which half-filled the hall. Luckily, the traffic had been kind to them so no delay in their journey. They have another 15 minutes or so before the presentation starts. Daniel was seen deep in conversation with Dongho while Seongwu went to help Minki at the table situated below the stage. Minki welcomed the extra pair of hands from Seongwu, to get things going since he’s in charge with the overall set up. In no time, the seats were occupied with attendees. From the way they dress, Seongwu could figure out that they looked like working professional in the same IT industry. Minki briefed Seongwu his role for the event. At the end of the talk, those interested participants will drop their namecards in the huge glass fishbowl and Seongwu being the host was to be polite and thank them for their interest.

Minki left Seongwu to go up and place 2 chairs at the centre of the stage for Daniel and Dongho. He will be doing the slideshows for them during the presentations. He did the opening to introduce the speakers, when Daniel and Dongho appeared from the side door and joined him on stage. Seongwu heard the gasped and murmuring from the audience when the two brothers made their entrance. Yes, Daniel looked charming, Seongwu felt like he’s going to burst right there especially when Daniel walked past him and winked. He composed himself, not wanting to look like an idiot smiling to himself.

There, for the first time Seongwu watched in awe, how Daniel’s personality change from the person he knew to a leader, presenting his company’s product and services to the crowd with poise and confidence. Dongho took over the microphone after Daniel was done. Not even once, Daniel turned to look at Seongwu instead his focus was solely on the audience. They received a thunderous applause after it ended. Seongwu stood nearby when he saw some started to walk towards the table to drop their namecards, another small crowd was talking to Daniel while Minki was talking to Dongho on the stage.

Seongwu was smiling to himself, reading their body language when he saw some ladies were flirting openly with Daniel pretending to ask questions. Then, he saw a well-dressed man, with a gait of authority walking towards him, smiling. Seongwu played along when he was approached.

 

 

 **Man:** (drops his namecard) You’re a new assistant?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes, Sir. I am for the day.

 

 **Man:** (hands in his pockets) You’re not a permanent staff then?

 

 **Seongwu:** Am I being interviewed?

 

 **Man:** (laughs) Pretty interesting chap. You can always join my company, I will offer you a higher pay, great post.

 

 **Seongwu:** I wonder if this is recruiting me as a spy for your company or a genuine job offer because you didn’t even ask for my expertise.

 

 **Man:** You’re a smart guy, I like that.

 

 **Seongwu:** Anyway, I still have my day job which I love so much. Thank you for the offer.

 

 **Man:** (slides his card on the table) I leave you my card. Call me…. (walks away)

 

 

Seongwu took the card then put it back on the table. He didn’t noticed that Daniel had been keeping tab on him when he was talking to the mysterious guy. Seongwu lifted up his head to find Daniel already beside him, moody.

 

 

 **Daniel:** He’s our competitor.

 

 **Seongwu:** Ohh…

 

 **Daniel:** He dropped his card in the bowl?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah… you want me to remove it.

 

 **Daniel:** (sees Minki came over) Minki, he was here…

 

 **Minki:** I saw. I’ll remove it.

 

 **Seongwu:** Did I do anything wrong?

 

 **Minki:** Don’t worry Seongwu. You did great today. That guy’s a troublemaker.

 

 **Dongho:** You guys go ahead and get a place for our lunch before it gets crowded. We’ll be there soon. Text me, Dan.

 

 **Daniel:** Let’s go babe.

 

Daniel grabbed Seongwu hand and interlinked them. They walked in silence while waiting for the lift. When the door closes behind them, Daniel unexpectedly sandwiched Seongwu between him and the lift wall to give him a lustful kiss. Seongwu legs went jelly under Daniel’s touch. Seongwu was still in cloud nine after Daniel break their contact when the lift’s door open. Daniel had to pull him out to get moving.  Right before Daniel’s drive off, Seongwu went to climb over on Daniel’s lap to get another round of kiss as Daniel lower down his seat. It was a good 10 minutes before Seongwu went back to the passenger’s seat and buckled up. Daniel gave his phone to Seongwu to text Dongho as he drove out from the parking area.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Explain…

 

 **Daniel:** Which?

 

 **Seongwu:** What is it about elevators?

 

 **Daniel:** What’s with that?

 

 **Seongwu:** I don’t know… it was sudden.

 

 **Daniel:** I need to get permission to kiss you, babe?

 

 **Seongwu:** It was unexpectedly dominant.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t like you too close with ….

 

 **Seongwu:** Jealous?

 

 **Daniel:** Yes.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s honest.

 

 

It was all silent in the car except the soft music playing at the background. Daniel didn’t reply him until he parked his car. Seongwu was scrolling through his phone when a hand hold him tenderly. He turned to look at Daniel, questioning.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (in a soft, low voice) Hey listen…. don’t get me wrong. I was just too consume with emotion when I saw you talking to Eric. Yes, I’m selfish, I don’t want to share you with other people.

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah, I noticed his name is Eric on the card. I knew he’s up to no good the moment he approach me, so I played along.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re not angry with me?

 

 **Seongwu:** Should I?

 

 **Daniel:** For being unreasonable?

 

 

Seongwu shifted in his seat, turns his body to face Daniel who was waiting for a reply. His eyes fixed on Daniel during which his fingers were teasing along Daniel’s hand and up to the latter’s body when he finally fisted his tie to pull him closer until their face almost touches each other’s. Seongwu peppered his face with kisses in between his words. Daniel closes his eyes, enjoying the little pampering Seongwu gave him.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I love a sexy jealous guy… you’re making me lose my mind… when you gave me those kisses in the lift… your dominant self makes me go crazy... just don’t leave me half way through…. understand?

 

 

Daniel opened his eyes, cupped Seongwu’s face and reward him with a passionate kiss when Seongwu responded by placing his hands behind Daniel’s head to make them closer. They stopped when Daniel pulled apart, making Seongwu pout.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve promised you I’ll be all yours after the event…

 

 **Seongwu:** Looking forward for our rendezvous…. but… it’s about time to fill up my tummy (patting his tummy)

 

 **Daniel:** You never fail to surprise me (laughs).

\--------------

**Seongwu:** Niel, your body is burning hot.

 

 **Daniel:** (shivering under the covers) I’ll go to the clinic later. Don’t worry about me. You have flight tonight.

 

 **Seongwu:** (Wags his index finger) Uh uh. I can’t leave you like this. Who’s going to take care of you for the next 5 days?

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll call Dongho later.

 

 **Seongwu:** Dongho is away with Minki remember? Stay here, I’ll make a call,

 

Seongwu went to the living room and make a call to the crew scheduling unit that he can’t make it for his route. He seldom excused himself from flights unless he fell sick or to attend some matters which is a rare for him. He immediately gets himself ready with the car keys and other stuffs before dragging Daniel out from bed to the nearest clinic.

\--------

 

 **Daniel:** (low voice/ touches Soengwu arm) Ba… by….

 

 **Seongwu:** (opens his eyes, turns to Daniel) Oh... are you alright Niellie? You need anything?

 

 **Daniel:** You didn’t go for your flight?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re more important than my flight, love. (touches Daniel forehead) Hmm... you’re no longer burning, thank goodness. I’ll come back…

 

 **Daniel:** (grabs hold on to Seongwu hand) Stay here with me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Just a …

 

 **Daniel:** (pouts) Nooo…

 

 **Seongwu:** Very well Sir. I’m at your service. Tell me, what do you feel like eating today? Porridge? Soup? I’ll prepare for you.

 

 **Daniel:** No… I just want you.

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckles) You’re more demanding than the passengers. Still, you need to fill up your tummy before your next round of meds.

 

 **Daniel:** Call for delivery. I want you to nurse me the whole day.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m your nurse now? (taps his fingers on his chin) Where did I put the nurse costume.

 

 **Daniel:** (clears his throat) Stop Ongie. You know I’m sick. I can’t do anything.

 

 **Seongwu:** Ah… that’ll be great. I’ll put up a show and leave you high and dry.

 

 **Daniel:** (smacks Seongwu with pillow) Ruthless jerk.

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs) Be nice or I’ll make you drools.

 

 **Daniel:** (pouts) Ongie’s bad.

 

Daniel turned his body away from Seongwu. The latter knows he should not be mean to a sick person. He moved closer, embrace Daniel from the back and plant kisses on his hair. That made Daniel close his eyes and smile. Daniel turned around to face Seongwu. Their eyes met before Daniel gave him a peck.

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you…

 

 **Seongwu:** (smiles) For the role play idea? (caressing Daniel’s face)

 

 **Daniel:** Bae!

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs) Okay... okay I’m sorry. I just can’t help it, teasing you is fun (chuckles). It feels good that you’re better now. I was worried when your temperature ran high. You kept on mumbling while you’re sleeping. 

 

 **Daniel:** I did?

 

 **Seongwu:** (kisses Daniel’s forehead) Yes, you did. I’ll stay with you and nurse you till you’re fully recover. But now, tell me what you want to eat, I’ll call up. I’ll order McDonald’s for myself.

 

 **Daniel:** Stop this bullying act, Ongie. This is not a nice way to treat a sick guy.

 

 **Seongwu:** (hugs Daniel closer) I’m just pulling your leg babe. I’ll eat the same as yours. C’mon what’s your order?

 

 **Daniel:** Anything soft and edible. I don’t know if I can finish all.

 

 **Seongwu:** On a second thought, I think I change my mind (runs out the room).

 

 **Daniel:** Ongieeeee (coughs)

\-----------------------

 

Seongwu was surprised to see Daniel in his home. He was busy working in front of his screen wearing the headphone, backfacing him. Daniel didn’t realised Seongwu was back with load full of plastic carriers in his both hands. Seongwu placed all the stuffs on the kitchen table top and kept the frozen, before approaching Daniel. He crept slowly behind the later and gave him a peck on his nape. The kiss startled Daniel who immediately turned around, pushing back his headphone. He breathe a sigh of relief when he found Seongwu was standing right behind him, smiling. Seongwu walked over to sit on Daniel’s lap and gave him another peck.

**Seongwu:** Hey Spidey, you climbed over. Wassup.

 

 **Daniel:** Running away…

**Seongwu:** What’s with the hot chick outside your door?

 

 **Daniel:** Ex….

 

 **Seongwu:** Listen… (his index finger pointing upwards) I can still hear her chanting your name (giggles). She glared at me when I looked at her earlier.

 

 **Daniel:** She’s nasty alright. I was wondering who was it, banging on my door and took a peek through the peephole. I can’t believe the witch is back looking for me. Her boyfriend must have dumped her, I think. She’s there for 20 minutes or so I guess.

 

 **Seongwu:** So you’re not going to meet her?

 

 **Daniel:** Never…

 

 **Seongwu:** Alright… I’ll deal with her before the security comes over. She’s loud (stands up).

 

 **Daniel:** (holds Seongwu’s hand) She’s not a pleasant person to deal with.

 

 **Seongwu:** Relax, I know how to handle her. I’ve deal with countless of attitudes and behaviours in flight (walks towards the door).

 

 

Seongwu calmed himself before approaching Daniel’s ex-girlfriend. He took a deep breath and went out the door. There, he found her still begging Daniel to open the door, kept repeating ‘take me back’ and threatened to stay until he talked to her. Seongwu found it amusing for a well-dressed lady to behave that way. So he leaned his side on the wall, folding his arms to his chest, with a cunning smile plastered on his face. She looked hostile.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m sure if Daniel is around, he’ll open the door for you, Missy.

 

 **Ex:** (turns to Seongwu’s direction) Who are you? A busybody?

 

 **Seongwu:** Neighbour…

 

 **Ex:** You’re close to him?

 

 **Seongwu:** Quite. For a pretty lady like you, you can get a better boyfriend than him.

 

 **Ex:** What are you trying to say, huh? Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

 

 **Seongwu:** Depends….

 

 **Ex:** Excuse me…

**Seongwu:** Believe it or not. A lady came to ask him for paternity test the other day. She claimed he impregnate her… well he went for it and waiting for the result.

 

 **Ex:** (eyes widen) What?! This can’t be true.

 

 **Seongwu:** He’s having a time of his life. He even brought home different girls every weekend. Maybe the effect from his breakup.

 

 **Ex:** That’s not the Daniel I know. You’re just bitching about him!

 

 **Seongwu:** People change…

 

 **Ex:** All men are the same…

 

 **Seongwu:** Maybe….

 

 **Ex:** So you’re saying you’re not?

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m loyal but I’ll tell you a secret…. (almost whispering) I love orgies (sniggers).

 

 **Ex:** (hand on her mouth) You men are sick (walks away and left).

 

 

Seongwu was laughing to his heart content, entering his home. There, he found Daniel who had been eavesdropping behind the door, with a solemn face, staring back at him. That made Seongwu stopped his laughter and reached for Daniel, holding him by the waist.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Hey love, what’s troubling you? Did I say something wrong just now? (peck on Daniel’s nose)

 

 **Daniel:** Orgy?

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs) Yes… I love orgies with Daniel, Dan, Niel and Niellie. Is that too many for you to digest?

 

 **Daniel:** For a second, I thought you mean it… (smiles)

 

 **Seongwu:** I guess that’s the only way to drive her away. You still don’t believe me when I told you I’m a stick to one guy?

 

 **Daniel:** Maybe there’s a way to prove it, yeah?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re lucky I’m in a mood for orgies (pulls Daniel towards their room)

\----------

 

It’s almost six in the evening when Daniel heard a loud groaned coming from Seongwu’s bedroom. He was reading a text from Seongwu that he had reached home. He climbed over, only to find Seongwu was lying down on the bed, still in full suit with his head bend back over the edge, hanging inches away from the floor, closing his eyes. Even looking at Seongwu’s face upside down, Daniel found him captivating and mesmerising. He stood by the entrance, admiring the other’s look in silence. Seongwu could sense Daniel’s presence and open his eyes.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (weakly) Hey Spidey…

 

 **Daniel:** (walks and sat in front of Seongwu) Hey…. rough day?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yeah… (sighs)

 

 

Daniel leaned forward to reach for Seongwu’s lips, gently holding his head to support. It was slow and sensual. It’s a miracle, the kiss alleviate Seongwu’s tiredness which disappear in an instant. Seongwu moved his arms and rested on Daniel’s nape, deepening their kiss. Daniel end it with a peck, inviting a smile from the other. Seongwu immediately moved his body and lie down comfortably when Daniel joined him on the bed.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** The power of Spidey kiss. I’m feeling so energised. Now, I want some cuddle too.

 

 **Daniel:** (wags his finger) Uh… uh…. you need to wash up after your 15 hours flight baby. Come on, I’ll help you there.

 

 **Seongwu:** (climbs on Daniel’s lap, pouts) Don’t want….

 

 **Daniel:** No surprise for you then (removes Seongwu’s clothes)

 

 **Seongwu:** (eyes widen) Does the surprise include cuddles?

 

 **Daniel:** (chuckles) Hmm yes… Let’s hit the shower first. I’ll tell you the surprise after that.

 

 **Seongwu:** Nope… (shakes his head, pouts) I want a hint.

 

 **Daniel:** (giggles) You won’t move till I tell you right?

 

 **Seongwu:** (nods) Uh huh….

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll give you tiny little hint. I bringing you out for a date.

 

 **Seongwu:** (excitedly) Really?!

 

 **Daniel:** That’s all I’m telling you. No more spoilers. Now move your ass to the bathroom.

 

 **Seongwu:** Let’s go (gets up and pulls Daniel along).

\---------

 

 **Seongwu:** Are we there yet?

 

 **Daniel:** Nope.

 

 **Seongwu:** Umm… where are you taking me? It’s so uncomfortable with this blindfold on. Are you bringing me somewhere for bondage session.

 

 **Daniel:** What?! Bondage? (laughs) I’m not into that. No peeking baby. It’s a surprise for your birthday date.

 

 **Seongwu:** But… my birthday is tomorrow. Am I under dress?

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve pick the clothes for you, so don’t worry you look just fine. We’ll celebrate till tomorrow midnight.

 

 **Seongwu:** You can’t be serious (fiddling with the cloth).

 

 **Daniel:** I’ve planned out everything. Just sit back and relax, okay (intertwined his other free hand with Seongwu’s). No peeking.

 

Seongwu was satisfied with the answer from Daniel. He sat back in the passenger seat wearing a smile with the blindfold still covering his eyes. Then, the car came to a halt. Daniel removed the cloth for Seongwu once they reached their destination. Daniel gestured him to get out from the car and he passed the car keys to the valet. Seongwu looked confused standing in front of the hotel, admiring the building’s façade. Daniel turned around to call him to get moving. He snapped out from his daydreaming, half jogged to match Daniel’s pace.

Daniel pressed the lift button to the last floor and they shifted to the back to make way for other hotel guests who were getting on the same lift as them. Half way through the ride, left both of them in the elevator after the others alighted. Another 30 more storey before they reach their floor. Daniel did what he did before. He pinned Seongwu to the lift wall and dive in for an amorous kiss inviting soft moans from them while their hands busy roaming on the other’s body. They stopped when the voice in the elevator announced they’re reaching their floor. They looked at each other in silence, straighten out their clothes and hair before alighting.

They were greeted by the restaurant’s host and Daniel informed him of his reservation. They followed the host who took them to their table by the glass window which oversaw the whole city. It was splendid. The evening skyline accompanied by the lights around the area, Seongwu was so mesmerised by the beautiful view that he didn’t hear Daniel’s was talking to him.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Baby…. bae….

 

 **Seongwu:** Ohhh… sorry….

 

 **Daniel:** You prefer to look outside then ordering your food?

 

 **Seongwu:** You remembered what I told you the other time?

 

 **Daniel:** You’ve told me you would love to come here again since previously was to celebrate Jae’s birthday. This time is to celebrate yours.

**Seongwu:** (reaching for Daniel’s hand) Thank you love. This is amazing. I couldn’t thank you enough.

 

 **Daniel:** Not yet. This is just the beginning.

 

 **Seongwu:** (pouts) I still want my cuddles.

 

 **Daniel:** You’ll get it… later. Now, let’s order, I’m hungry.

\----------

 

 **Seongwu:** (looks out the window) Where is this place? It’s quiet and secluded.

 

 **Daniel:** Trust me, you’ll love it. Just a mile more.

 

 **Seongwu:** (hums to the playlist)

 

 **Daniel:** (stops the car) Here we are… let’s go

 

 **Seongwu:** Here?

 

 **Daniel:** I’m the hitman.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m not getting out then.

 

 **Daniel:** (takes Seongwu hand and kiss it) How could I kill the person I love, huh?

 

 **Seongwu:** Nice words there boy (giggles).

 

Daniel took a large paper bag from the boot before they made a 5 minutes’ walk to the beach park nearby. The pathway was dimly lit. It was almost midnight; a handful of parkgoers were seen around the area. Some were fishing at the jetty, cycling or strolling at the park. They found a perfect spot with wooden table and benches to put their stuffs and sat beside each other to enjoy the tranquillity of the moment and scenery, with the vast ocean staring back at them. Seongwu closed his eyes to the lullaby of the ocean. Meanwhile, Daniel stretched his hands to feel the cool sea breeze before resting his right arm on Seongwu’s shoulder.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (place his hand on Daniel’s thigh) What did you bring along Niellie?

 

 **Daniel:** Oh, it’s your trusty camera. I thought you might need it, so I packed it along.

 

 **Seongwu:** (turns his head to face Daniel) My camera in a big bag?

**Daniel:** There’s a box of cake and some drinks.

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckles) You really plan all this huh?

 

 **Daniel:** Why not... it’s for my someone special.

 

 **Seongwu:** You don’t have to Niellie. Being with you is enough madness in my life (laughs)

 

 **Daniel:** (chuckles) What did you say? Madness?

 

 **Seongwu:** (leans on Daniel shoulder) How special I am to you?

 

 **Daniel:** Beyond words to describe it. More than a boyfriend.

 

 **Seongwu:** I don’t need a boyfriend.

 

 **Daniel:**  I’m leaving…

 

 **Seongwu:** (side hug Daniel) Hey… don’t leave. Like I said, I don’t need a boyfriend. I want a partner who shares every ups and downs in my life. I want a partner who accepts me the way I am. (a firm tone) And I want a partner who don’t hook up behind my back.

 

 **Daniel:** (laughs)….

 

 **Seongwu:** What’s so funny Mr Kang.

 

 **Daniel:** (laughs) The last part…. it’s hilarious.

 

 **Seongwu:** I am serious, mister.

 

 **Daniel:** (tilt Seongwu’s chin and gives him a peck) You still doubt me?

 

 **Seongwu:** Stop giving me that puppy eyes Niellie.

 

 **Daniel:** You still doubt my love for you baby? How to assure you? Tell me. I’m all ears.

 

 **Seongwu:** (soft voice) Be mine Niellie. Be exclusively mine.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll wear a chastity belt when you’re not around.

 

 **Seongwu:** (slaps Daniel arm) You’re making fun of me again (pouts).

 

 **Daniel:** Bae, have I stray?

 

 **Seongwu:** No…

 

 **Daniel:** You should know me by now. I’m exclusively yours, Ongie.

 

 **Seongwu:** Pinky swear? (intertwine their fingers)

 

 **Daniel:** Pinky swear.

 

 **Seongwu:** Another thing. Why do you always stare at me boo?

 

 **Daniel:** You’re mesmerising…

 

 **Seongwu:** Aww, that’s so smooth Niel (pinch Daniel’s nose).

 

 **Daniel:** Ouch…. What’s that for?

 

 **Seongwu:** For playing with my heart (kiss Daniel cheek). I like seeing you

smile.

 

 **Daniel:** Have I not smile all this time?

 

 **Seongwu:** You used to look very serious. You like to frown, and you’ll get

upset on every small matter.

 

 **Daniel:** Maybe love changed me. Spending time with you is so precious and I love every minute we’re together.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m happier now. You’re my home… my adventure all at once.

 

 **Daniel:** (looking at his watch) Bae, it’s time to cut your cake.

Daniel took the cake out from the paper bag and passed the camera to Seongwu. He arranged the candles neatly along the cake’s edges. He lit up the candles while Seongwu was busy clicking away on his camera, capturing every Daniel’s moment. Then, Daniel took over the camera, trying to get Seongwu’s best shot while singing the birthday song. Before blowing the candles, Seongwu closes his eyes and made a wish, silently to himself.

_God, I love him. I hope he feels the same way as I do._

With one puff, he blows out the candles. He cut a small part from the cake and walked towards Daniel. He fed him, at the same time he sealed it with a passionate make out. Daniel welcome it, enveloped him into his arms. For a moment, they’re lost in their emotions. Their kiss tastes sweet and creamy feeding each other with their tongue. With the camera still in his hand, Daniel raised it, captured the moment without breaking the kiss. They smiled in their kiss before detaching themselves from their contact.

 

 **Daniel:** Happy birthday baby. Let me into your heart because I love you, Ongie.

 

 **Seongwu:** I love you Niellie, more than myself. Thank you for what you’ve done for me today.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s not over yet. This is the least I can do for today.

 

 **Seongwu:** This is great, I swear (gives a peck to Daniel).

 

 **Daniel:** We’ll finish up the cake and head home. You must be tired from your flight. Sorry, I dragged you out for dinner and here.

                     

 **Seongwu:** I’m fine Niellie. I have a week to laze around at home. You still owe me my cuddles?

 

 **Daniel:** (smirks) Only?

 

 **Seongwu:** Unless you wrap up yourself in a red bow as my present, anything is possible (giggles).

 

 **Daniel:** Consider it done.

\----------

 

Seongwu, in his pajamas was sitting on the bed, ready to call it a night. He burst out laughing when he saw Daniel emerged from the bathroom with a big red bow tied around his chest, naked.

 

 **Seongwu:** Is that my late-night supper? I wonder how it taste like.

 

 **Daniel:** Come and get it, taste it yourself.

 

Seongwu got out of the bed, he maintained his gaze on him, singing softly

_Please me, baby Turn around and just tease me, baby You know what I want and what I need, baby_

Licking his lips, he started removing his clothes, one at a time, seductively. Daniel stood against the closet when Seongwu approached him. Firstly, Seongwu untie the bow before using it to tie Daniel’s wrist behind his back. He coils the end of the ribbon around his palm and let his tongue do the work. He licked Daniel’s lips before licking and bite his neck softly. Going south, Seongwu tasted every part of Daniel’s body shamelessly, without touching him.

Seongwu tugged the ribbon when he was teasingly kissing and licking around Daniel’s aroused privates, inviting groans from the latter but he doesn’t stop there. He finished off by licking and wetting Daniel’s back entrance, then stood up, took a step back, smirked, enjoying the view as how messed up Daniel was, kneeling on the floor, head hanging. Seongwu uncoil the ribbon around his palm before untying Daniel’s knot. The moment Seongwu released the ribbon from his wrist, Daniel grabbed both Seongwu’s arms, get him on his feet and forcing Seongwu’s to move backwards. Seongwu fell on the bed when Daniel pounced on him with the intense look in his eyes, staring back at Seongwu who was lying down underneath him.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t tease. Since you love teasing, I’ll make you beg for me.

 

 **Seongwu:** I had fun (laughs).

 

 **Daniel:** Fun? You ask for it, love. Now, it’s your turn.

 

Daniel took the same ribbon to tie up Seongwu’s wrist, raised it above his head and he pinned his arms down. Seongwu felt Daniel’s warm breath near his ear, whispering a thickly _Are you ready…._ He gnaws gently on Seongwu’s inviting neck, taking his time savouring. He nibbles every inch on Seongwu’s body, making Seongwu moans and writhe in ecstasy. Daniel tease him further, licking the sides of his hardened shaft before eating his ass. Seongwu was whining in pleasure when Daniel suddenly stopped. Seongwu opened his eyes to find Daniel was above him, smiling cunningly. 

 

 **Daniel:** (removes the cloth from Seongwu’s hand) You like that?

 

 **Seongwu:** Please... please don’t stop…

 

 **Daniel:** (fingers playing on Seongwu’s body) Is that fun?

 

 **Seongwu:** Please I beg you….

 

 **Daniel:** Say it nicely… Niellie, I want you….

 

 **Seongwu:** Niellie I want you to complete me.

 

 **Daniel:** Your wish is my command. Happy birthday baby… you are mine.

 

Their breathy moans filled up the night whilst locking lips with each other, hunger consumes them. Hungry for more touch. Hungry for more intimacy. Hungry for more emotional indulgence. Seongwu locked his arms around Daniel trapping him closer and tighter, hooked his legs around Daniel’s back for deeper access.

 

 **Seongwu:** Niellie…

 

 **Daniel:** Baby….

\---------

 

 **Daniel:** Good morning. Rise and shine (pushing the curtains aside to one corner)

 

 

Seongwu rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the bright sunlight in his room. He yawned and stretched, only to feel sore all over. He took his phone from the side table. It shows 10.03am. He chunked it aside, hugged the bolster and pulled the duvet over his head. He groaned with his eyes closed when Daniel came to remove the covers from his body.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** 10 more minutes Niellie. We slept late.

 

 **Daniel:** I brought you breakfast in bed.

 

 **Seongwu:** I want my sleep.

 

 **Daniel:** Later… we have a shopping appointment at 12.

 

 **Seongwu:** (turns around to face Daniel, frowns) Who does that? Appointment for shopping?

 

 **Daniel:** It’s special. You’ll get your nap after lunch, I promise. C’mon get up princess.

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmm…. I smell something nice (sits up against the headboard).

 

 

Daniel left him before coming back with a sumptuous breakfast tray. Seongwu was spoilt for choice with platter and bowls filled with food accompanied by coffee and juice at the side. Daniel went to get his own tray before joining him. 

 

 

 **Seongwu:** (drinks his coffee) This is an amazing spread. I know you didn’t prepare all this.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s still an effort to dial the numbers.

 

 **Seongwu:** Alright, I’ll give you the credit for getting the best breakfast in bed. Thank you love (gives Daniel a peck on the cheek).

 

 **Daniel:** Tuck in. We don’t want to be late for the appointment.

\------

 

 **Seongwu:** Are you spending something expensive on me?

 

 **Daniel:** Not really…

 

 **Seongwu:** Spill it.

 

 **Daniel:** Not till we get to the boutique.

 

 

Daniel was 2 steps ahead of him, entered a boutique. Seongwu stood in front of the entrance, he can’t believe his eyes and murmur _Cartier…._   

 

 

 **Daniel:** Bae….

 

 **Seongwu:** Huh? Err… I’m not going in.

 

 **Daniel:** (touches Seongwu’s arm, pleads) Bae, please.

**Seongwu:** (pause) Promise me. Nothing’s expensive or flashy.

 

 **Daniel:** You choose, okay.

 

 

Seongwu nodded and followed Daniel into the boutique. All eyes were on them since the store was empty and quiet. Daniel looks comfortable talking to the manager, seems like he had been to the place before. Daniel told Seongwu, he needs to choose the bracelet design. Their bracelet.

Seongwu aware of the price tags since his colleagues loved to shop at luxury brand stores when they travelled overseas but stop himself from buying and make do with whatever he has. The only expensive item he indulged in was a purchase of Piaget watch and he chose the cheapest. His reason was, as a cabin crew he must look presentable and classy while serving the passengers onboard.

After half an hour had past, he finally chose the design of their couple Love Bracelet, then he needs to finalise the words and fonts to be engraved on it. Daniel let him take charge of the whole thing since it was partly his birthday present and Daniel want him to be happy with his choice.

They left the store with a satisfaction smile on their face. The manager assured them the accessories will be delivered within the next 3 days to their residence. Daniel noticed the spring in his steps and the smile didn’t leave his face while walking to the basement carpark. Everytime he sees Seongwu smiling or laughing, he knows he has done something right. Before Daniel drives off, he asked Seongwu out of curiosity.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re happy with your choice?

 

 **Seongwu:** Definitely but…

 

 **Daniel:** But?

 

 **Seongwu:** This will be the last time you splurge on me. I don’t want any other expensive stuffs from you.

 

 **Daniel:** It’s for us too.

 

 **Seongwu:** No more excuses, mister. (pulls Daniel shirt till their forehead meets) My love doesn’t cost a thing. What matter most is your heart ready to love and be loved. Thank you Niellie. You have done so much for me (kiss Daniel’s lips).

 

 **Daniel:** You are very welcome, baby. Ready for lunch?

 

 **Seongwu:** Never say never to food (laughs).

\----------

**Seongwu:** (reads a text) It’s Jae. Remember him?

 

 **Daniel:** (chews his food) Yup.

 

 **Seongwu:** He wants to meet up for dinner and he told me to bring along my prince charming.

 

 **Daniel:** Let’s go.

 

 **Seongwu:** You have made plans for us tonight? I can find another day to meet up with him and Min.

 

 **Daniel:** Not exactly. I didn’t do any reservations for dinner. Supposedly, it will be the place of your choice. Since Jae wanted to meet up, we could go along with his.

 

 **Seongwu:** Great. I text him back.

\-------

 

 **Seongwu/ Daniel:** (getting their seat) Hey Jae. Hey Min.

 

 **Jae:** (sulks) You’re late, Seongwu.

 

 **Min:** Hi Daniel.

 

 **Seongwu:** What’s with the bitch face?

 

 **Jae:** (glares at Min) You tell him.

 

 **Min:** (sighs) I told him I can’t accompany him to attend London fashion week.

 

 **Jae:** You had promised me Min. You promised me first.

 

 **Min:** You see, my client backed out at a last minute. I can’t find any replacement for Milan at this short notice.

 

 **Jae:** I am so pissed.

 

 **Min:** (looks at Seongwu) I told him we will meet up after that, at your Paris show.

 

 **Daniel:** (eyes widen) You what?!

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh God, now he is upset. I can explain, Niel. (sighs) Min had given the designers, well-known names but they insisted on having a fresh face to walk their brands.

 

 **Min:** I was busy, and I didn’t do any recruitment recently. Furthermore, I can’t just let any newbies to take up the job. Then, Seongwu came to my mind and I told him just last week. It’s kind of messy right now.

 

 **Daniel:** When are all these fashion weeks happening?

 

 **Jae/ Min/ Seongwu:** 2 months…

 

They looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. After they quieten down, Daniel continue to probe.

 

 **Daniel:** Which brand?

 

 **Seongwu:** One of them is Valentino. Honestly, I have not given Min my word because I thought of discussing this with you first Niel.

 

 **Jae:** At least Seongwu was still in the right mind to discuss the matter.

 

 **Min:** (place his arms around Jae) We’ll go as planned. When we’re in Paris, I’ll take you for shopping…. on the house.

 

 **Jae:** (face brightens up) Really? You’ll do that for me?

 

 **Min:** Anything for you, Jae.

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs) Demanding bitch. Min, you’re paying for my man too. Full expenses paid.

 

 **Min:** Except shopping.

 

 **Seongwu:** Deal.

 

 **Jae:** Look who’s the bitch now? Taking advantage of my man.

 

 **Min:** (chuckles) Looks like all settled then. Time to order.

 

 **Seongwu:** Be warned. I’m ordering the finest and expensive ones tonight since it’s Jae’s treat.

 

 **Jae:** Bring it on. I’m rich this month.

 

 **Seongwu:** Eh?

 

 **Jae:** The 5th year bonus.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m getting it in 2 months’ time and I’m not sharing.

 

 **Jae:** Scrooge. You should treat me for being your matchmaker.

 

 **Seongwu:** Since?

 

 **Jae:** The first time you were drunk, I told Daniel to get you into your apartment because… (looks at Min) somebody was dead drunk in the car. Another time, you deadass told me to call Daniel to fetch you.

 

 **Seongwu:** (throws the napkin at Jae) You still has the cheek to ask for a treat when I’ve to pay for your meals every time we’re on the same flight.

 

 **Jae:** That’s what buddies are for (giggles).

 

 **Seongwu:** The next time, you make me your charity guy, I’ll claim full payment from Min.

 

 **Min:** Just let him go hungry. He’s enjoying those fine food without me.

 

 **Jae:** HWANG MINHYUN…

 

 **Min:** Yes, my dear Jae.

 

 **Jae:** You are so in trouble.

 

 **Daniel:** (laughs) Guys, we have to start ordering or they’ll chase us out.

\------------

 

Daniel with his back against the headboard, was scrolling through his phone when Seongwu climbed up on his lap. Resting his head on Daniel’s chest, wrapping his arms around, he could hear their heartbeat beating as one. The warmth that radiates from Daniel’s body made him feel safe and belonged. Daniel put aside his phone, peppering Seongwu with kisses and caressing his hair.

 

 **Seongwu:** Are you upset with the news?

 

 **Daniel:** More to surprise?

 

 **Seongwu:** Surprise?

 

 **Daniel:** I didn’t know you’re into modelling before?

 

 **Seongwu:** It was a part time job during college with Min. Will you go to Paris with me? I’ve been wanting to enjoy Paris with someone I love.

 

 **Daniel:** I hope I could do a getaway for that month. Give me the dates and I’ll tell Jisung to block off the calendar for me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Thank you boo. You’re too accommodating, I don’t deserve you.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t deserve you baby. Because of you, I’m more comfortable with love. The amount of love I’m receiving there’s no way I could give you back the same.

 

 

Seongwu released his hold from Daniel. He sat up, facing each other silently. He leaned forward to shower Daniel with small kisses started off from his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, lips and neck.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Wherever I go, your face and smile accompany me. (kisses Daniel’s chest) Your warmth makes me feel safe during my lonely nights when I travel. When I listen to my heartbeat, I know we’re sync up. (kisses both hands) I feel your hands the way you hold and touch me. (points to his manhood) And this dick, satisfy me.

 

Both ended up laughing out loud. Daniel pulled Seongwu closer, hugging him tight.

\------

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Pick up point B. Just landed. WN101. ASAP._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Noted._

The clock shows fifteen minutes to 11pm when Daniel received a vague text from Seongwu. The only time he fetches Seongwu from airport was when he was not feeling well and his colleague, Kuanlin was kind to company him until Daniel came to get him.

Daniel wasted no time, grabbed his keys and wallet before rushing down to his car from the open space. The drive from his residence to the airport usually takes about 25 to 35 minutes. With lesser vehicles on the road at that hour, he knows he can make it there earlier.

When he reached the designated pick up point, Seongwu was nowhere in sight. Nearby, he saw an empty carpark slot for quick parking, for a maximum time of 15 minutes. He parked his car and went into the arrival hall. Airport never sleeps. As he enters, he saw the hall was crowded and bustling with activities.

He checked the flight arrival information screen, it shows as landed and proceeded to walk towards the gate stated. Half way through, he spotted Seongwu walking alone with his luggage and waved at him. Just as their gap getting closer, he saw someone familiar walking behind Seongwu. Eric.

The moment Eric saw Daniel, he quickly changed his course and headed for the nearest exit. Today, Seongwu doesn’t look like his usual self. He’s not as lively and cheerful like he used to. He looks troubled with a sullen pout accompany his gloomy self. Daniel took the luggage from him and wheeled it towards his car. They walked side by side, quietly. Daniel knows him well. Seongwu will talked about it when he is ready. No use pushing him for an answer because he will be greeted with more prolong silence.

Daniel opened the door to Seongwu’s apartment and parked the luggage to one corner. Seongwu walked towards the sofa and plonked himself. Daniel looked at him but Seongwu avoided his gaze. Daniel was going to sit on the next one but Seongwu held his hand, gesturing him to sit on the empty space, beside him. Seongwu lay down on Daniel’s lap on his side, suddenly his shoulder started to shake, from his silent weeping.

Daniel was clueless. He cradles his head to bring him closer into his arms, making Seongwu bury himself into Daniel’s embrace, wetting the latter’s shirt with his tears. Daniel let him pour out his anger or sadness whichever that engulf him. He waited patiently until Seongwu’s cry subsided.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’m sorry…

 

 **Daniel:** You don’t have to be sorry. I’m here for you. You want to share?

 

**Seongwu: ….**

**Daniel:** I saw Eric was walking not far from you just now. Is it about him?

 

 **Seongwu:** … (nods)

 

 **Daniel:** He said something to you?

 

 **Seongwu:** (murmurs) He called me… batty boy.

 

 **Daniel:** Batty boy? (raise his voice) He said that?

 

 **Seongwu:** I was talking to my staff when he came over in Business. I did my part, spoke to him formally, like I do to other passengers until my staff walked away….

 

 **Daniel:** Go on…

 

 **Seongwu:** He accused me of using you… riding on your dick and money. He said he can offer me better than you do. He told me to name him the price and anything I desire. It hurts me so much. He made me feel like a prostitute (tears flowing).

 

 **Daniel:** (wipes Seongwu’s tears) What else?

 

 **Seongwu:** The frustration within me, I felt like exploding. I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t defend myself. I could only stood there smiling and calm myself, pretending nothing happened when I’m actually trying hard refusing his sexual advances. I can’t run away. I can’t hide. I can’t ask for help. Deep down I was crying… crying and kept on yelling for your name (cries). He was being pushy… he wants me to follow him home. He was going to wait… for me at the baggage area. He had this proud look on his face when he went back to his seat (sobs). I felt humiliated and violated Niellie. 

 

 **Daniel:** Baby…. shhhh… (caress Seongwu’s hair). Did he say anything else?

 

 **Seongwu:** It hurts…it hurts so much…. that I went to Economy to find Kuanlin and told him to switch places. I stayed there throughout the flight. I texted you the moment the plane landed (curls into Daniel’s embrace). When I saw you walking towards me, that point I know I’m safe. I love you Niellie. I love you more than anything I own. (hugs Daniel tighter)

 

 **Daniel:** (soft voice) I believe you bae… I swear I do. I’ve never love anyone as deep as I love you. Tell me, what are you going to do about it? Report?

 

 **Seongwu:** (shakes his head) No… no. I don’t want to add any complaints into my folder. I want to keep it clean before I leave.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re leaving?

 

 **Seongwu:** I just signed a contract to extend another year of service. After that, I can opt to fly on ad-hoc basis.

 

 **Daniel:** You love to travel....

 

 **Seongwu:** It got me thinking…. for long term, I can’t keep on leaving you alone (reposition himself sitting beside Daniel, side hug him).

 

 **Daniel:** Yes, I do get lonely at times but….

 

 **Seongwu:** Please… don’t feel bad. I’m doing this for us. I want us. I’ll do anything to be near you.

**Daniel:** You’re sacrificing yourself.

 

 **Seongwu:** I sacrifice for the sake of us. In life, at some point of time, we have to choose… and I choose us over everything.

**Daniel:** I….

 

 **Seongwu:** Hun… this is what I want. I can always go travelling with you when I want to. But to find somebody who loves me back unconditionally, it worth more than any finest diamond.

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t want you to regret.

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ll regret if I didn’t try hard to keep us going. Your love makes me a better person. Knowing you is a blessing. Let me do my part in this relationship. Please.

 

 **Daniel:** (teary eyes, deep sigh) I wasn’t looking for love but that day… the day you appear at your balcony, I was hoping I deserve a chance to be with you. At that moment too, you captured my heart, but I don’t know how to make the right move. Then this crazy idea came, I slipped those notes under your door.

 

 **Seongwu:** (peck Daniel’s lips) How’d you know I’m back?

 

 **Daniel:** You have the habit to play loud music in your room every time you’re at home. To know you’re safely home makes my heart flutter. The day you left your reply and perfume in front of your door, I know I’ve done the right thing to get your attention.

 

 **Seongwu:** Why didn’t you just approach me love? (climbs up to Daniel’s lap)

 

 **Daniel:** I’m nerdy and ugly. You’ll definitely shunned me as a stalker.

 

 

With his fingers busy unbuttoning Daniel’s shirt, Seongwu leaned towards Daniel’s ear, licking the soft piece before he nibbles, and light kiss the crook of his neck. Daniel tilt his head back resting on the sofa’s backrest, eyes closed. After Seongwu had done removing every button on Daniel’s shirt, he did the same for himself.

With his eyes trained at Daniel, Seongwu undoes all his buttons before throwing it on the couch. Then, he stood up, stretched his hand to pull Daniel up on his feet. He took off Daniel’s shirt and tossed it on the floor.  He gave him a soft peck, turned his heel with Daniel’s hand’s in his, he leads them towards the bathroom, singing softly

_Tonight I gonna make it up to you Tonight I'm gonna make love to you Tonight you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby Tonight I dedicate my heart to you Tonight I gonna be a part of you Tonight you're gonna know how much I miss you And I miss you so_

 

\----------

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _Bae, are you outside running errands?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Yes_

**_Daniel:_ ** _You want me to pick you up?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _No._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Are you alone?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _No._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Who are you with?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Jealous?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _WHO ARE YOU WITH?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Typical boss who stays in his room all day…_

**_Daniel:_ ** _ANSWER ME!_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Come out, boss!_

 

In an instant, Daniel appeared at his room’s entrance. He found Seongwu was sitting in Jisung’s office cubicle. His eyes widen with disbelief. Seongwu waved at him and Daniel retuned it with a smile on his face. He walked slowly towards them who were seen chatting and laughing.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Hey…

 

**Seongwu:** _Hola señor._

 

 **Daniel:** What brings you here?

 

 **Seongwu:** Making some arrangement with Jisung.

 

 **Daniel:** Come over to my room.

 

 **Seongwu:** Jisung, thank you for your help. I have an interview with the boss now.

 

 **Jisung:** Good luck. May you get employed (laughs). By the way, thanks for the chocolate, pastries and coffee.

 

 **Seongwu:** My pleasure to bribe you.

 

 **Jisung:** Daniel, Minki says the appointment on Friday is confirmed.

 

 **Daniel:** Ok noted. Text me the time and place.

 

 **Seongwu:** I get you more on my next visit here. See you.

 

 

Daniel waited until Seongwu was ready to leave his seat and bid goodbye to Jisung. They walked in silence to Daniel’s room. Seongwu made his moved after Daniel closed the door. He backhug Daniel and rested his chin on the latter’s shoulder. Daniel took his hand which rested around his waist.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** _Mi manchi_ … Do you miss me too?

 

 **Daniel:** I miss you always baby.

 

Daniel hold on to Seongwu’s left hand before turning around to face him, gave him a peck on his nose tip. Seongwu stare at him then place his face on Daniel’s chest, inhaling his perfume scent. They stayed in that position until Seongwu let go of their contact. Daniel led him to sit on the mini sofa. Seongwu sat in between his legs, with his back against his chest, Daniel wrapping his arms around him.

 

 **Seongwu:** Somebody was upset with me.

 

 **Daniel:** Who?

 

 **Seongwu:** You.

 

 **Daniel:** When?

 

 **Seongwu:** The text.

 

 **Daniel:** Oh that… Anyway, why are you in my office? You should have told me you’re coming.

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s a surprise.

 

 **Daniel:** You want to tell me what are you discussing with my most trusted assistant?

 

 **Seongwu:** Nothing major. I’ll tell you when we’re home, okay?

 

 **Daniel:** I’m done for the day.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s great. I discover a new eating place. Let’s go boo.

\----------

They lay down on their side, facing each other on the bed. It was quite dark with the only source of light came from the bathroom. It was quiet other than some music playing since they like to listen to soft music before going to bed.

 

 **Daniel:** You said you’re going to tell me about your meet up with Jisung?

 

 **Seongwu:** I told him to block off some dates for you in December.

 

 **Daniel:** Why?

 

 **Seongwu:** Two-and-a-half-week holiday for your birthday.

 

 **Daniel:** Seriously? (chuckles) I might be busy with…

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ve asked Minki and Jisung about the norm for December. They told me that month usually quite quiet since companies are in holiday mood.

 

 **Daniel:** You went to that extend to fit your planning, huh?

 

 **Seongwu:** Of course, it’s my hun’s birthday. Also, your airfare and hotel to Canada and New York, are fully sponsored by, yours truly.

 

 **Daniel:** No no no…

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes yes yes….

 

 **Daniel:** It’ll cost you your two month’s pay. We can go dutch.

 

 **Seongwu:** Don’t worry. I’ve received my 5th year bonus.

 

 **Daniel:** You don’t have to splurge on me.

 

 **Seongwu:** You did the same for me.

 

 **Daniel:** I gave up. Why Canada and New York?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’ve been wanting to visit your cousins there, yes?

 

 **Daniel:** (sighs) Yeah… it’s been a while.

 

 **Seongwu:** The only problem is which hotel do you prefer? I’m yet to book that.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll give a list of hotels which is good. Why not I pay for hotel?

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re in charge of food and shopping, love.

 

 **Daniel:** (laughs) You’re ready to burn a hole in my pocket. Smart.

 

 **Seongwu:** Exsqueez me, I’m not a gold digger (smother him playfully with a pillow)

 

 

They tugged on the same pillow where Daniel managed to get hold of it, threw it aside and grabbed Seongwu’s both hands and locked him into his embrace. He ended up being spooned by Daniel and be his human bolster. Then, their attention focused on Seongwu’s huge portrait.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re not changing that?

 

 **Daniel:** Should I?

 

 **Seongwu:** Maybe our photo together?

 

 **Daniel:** I don’t think so. I just want your photo to grace the wall in this room. Your picture accompanies me the days you’re away.

 

 **Seongwu:** I miss you so much when you’re not with me. 

 

 **Daniel:** Tomorrow we’ll fly to Paris together. This time I’m with you.

 

 **Seongwu:** (yawns) Yes….

 

 **Daniel:** Let’s sleep bae (yawns).

 

 **Seongwu:** _Je t'aime_ , Niellie.

 

 **Daniel:** I love you baby.

\--------------

 

 **Jae:** Hello lovely people…

 

 **Min:** Hello Daniel… Seongwu…

 

 **Daniel:** Hey… come on in…

 

 **Seongwu:** Come in fellas. You’re the first guests.

 

 **Daniel:** Make yourself comfortable. The drinks are on the bar top.

 

 **Seongwu:** You can go ahead with the food too.

 

 **Min:** How was your vacation?

 

 **Seongwu:** (glances at Daniel, grins) It was fantastic. New York suits me well. The first holiday together and definitely not the last.

 

 **Daniel:** We had a great time gathering with my family members and catch up with some friends there. We even visited the Niagara Falls.

 

 **Jae:** Where’s my gifts?

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughs) Shameless dude. Remind me to pass to you before you leave.

 

 **Min:** Long leave from work, Daniel?

 

 **Daniel:** Nah… I’ve been going to office for the past few days to get myself updated. Nothing’s much since it’s holiday season.

 

 **Jae:** Seongwu, my next flight in 4 days’ time to Singapore. You?

 

 **Seongwu:** No way, I’m on same flight with you again? Min, give me your money to pay for his meals.

 

 **Jae:** Relax, he has given me his supp card.

 

 **Seongwu:** (looks at Min) It takes a fortune to keep this bitch with you.

 

The room was filled with laughter when Min shrugged his shoulder, his reply to Seongwu.

 

_Beeep Beeep Beeep_

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll get the door. Hey, come in come in.

 

 **Jisung:** I am not going anywhere with the twins anymore. They’re getting on my nerve. Oh, hello Seongwu. (sighs, points at Woojin and Jihoon) These two brats are not making my life any easier.

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckles) Hi Jisung. Glad you could come.

 

 **Daniel:** (looks at Seongwu) This is Hoonie…  Woojin…  Seng.

 

 **Seongwu:** (shakes hand with the others) Hello I’m Seongwu.

 

 **Sungwoon:** (looks at Daniel) I don’t remember this is your place.

 

 **Daniel:** Mine, next door.

 

 **Sungwoon:** Ah, both of you are neighbours.

 

 **Woojin:** Neighbours to lovers?

 

 **Jihoon:** Shut up worm. You’re such a busybody.

 

 **Seongwu:** You sure are an interesting people to work with. (giggles) By the way, these are my childhood friends, Jae and Min.

 

 **Jae/ Min:** Hi … hello

 

 **Daniel:** Help yourself with the food and drinks. I ordered your favourite chicken, Hoonie.

 

 **Jihoon:** Thanks boss, I’m starving. (rolls his eyes) It take ages, waiting for this worm to get ready.

 

 **Woojin:** My fault again…

 

 **Jisung:** Enough kids, go get your food.

 

 **Seongwu:** (looks at Daniel) Hun… you didn’t invite Dongho and Minki?

 

 **Daniel:** Dongho has to join Minki’s family. He says he’ll try to make it but no promises.

 

_Beeep Beeep Beeep_

 

Seongwu went to open the door with Daniel follows him behind. That could be his colleagues as he was expecting them to swing by at his place.

**Kuanlin:** Hello hello.

 

 **Seongwu:** Hey bud. Hi Baejin and… Daehwi right?

 

 **Daehwi:** Yes, I’m Daehwi. Nice to meet you.

 

 **Seongwu:** (shakes hand with Daehwi) Great to meet you too. (points to Daniel) This is Daniel, my beau.

 

 **Daniel:** (shakes hand with them) Welcome…

 

 

All the guests had arrived at Seongwu’s place. Free flow of food and booze to last till the clock strike midnight and countdown to welcome the new year. Although busy with their guests, Seongwu and Daniel do steal looks and smile at each other from a distance. Then, Kuanlin went to approach Seongwu.

 

 

 **Kuanlin:** Erm Ong... may I steal a few minutes of your time?

 

 **Seongwu:** Sure, what’s up?

 

 **Kuanlin:** Is that guy by the counter wearing a pink sweater… Jihoon?

 

 **Seongwu:** You know him?

 

 **Kuanlin:** Met him once before but without proper introduction and…

 

 **Seongwu:** (grabs Kuanlin hand) Come… follow me.

 

 

Jihoon was seated by the counter where food and drinks are within his arm’s reach with the other guys. They were chatting animatedly, but he prefers to sit quietly and enjoy the snacks. Jihoon scrunched his forehead when he saw Seongwu brought Kuanlin over.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Hey Hoonie, (points at Kuanlin) I guess you have met him before?

 

 **Kuanlin:** Hi I’m Kuanlin. We’ve met before at Somi’s party two months’ ago?

 

 **Jihoon:** Oh yes… (extends his hand, pulls it back) err, sorry my hands are dirty.

 

 **Kuanlin:** (his hand reaches Jihoon’s chin to wipe off the sauce) It’s okay, I’ve got you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Erm…. I think I let you guys chat… see you.

 

 

Daniel being observant, his eyes had been on Seongwu from the time Kuanlin was talking to his bae. By the time Seongwu walked away from the newly introduced duo, Daniel swooped him by the waist and whisked him to the kitchen. In there, they have some quiet time alone, standing close in each other’s arms.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I saw that… Kuanlin was smooth.

 

 **Seongwu:** You’re worse… (a peck on Daniel’s cheek)

 

 **Daniel:** What did I do to deserve this kind of accusation, hmm?

 

 **Seongwu:** I wouldn’t be here if you’re not.

 

 **Daniel:** I miss you babe.

 

 **Seongwu:** (peck on Daniel’s nose tip) Miss me or jealous?

 

 **Daniel:** (smirks) Maybe both…

 

 **Seongwu:** I’ve noticed your radar had been on me all the time.

 

 **Daniel:** Is that suppose to be good or bad?

 

 **Seongwu:** Good and bad…

 

 **Daniel:** Please explain baby.

 

 **Seongwu:** Good… someone is there keeping a lookout on me. Bad…. (pause)

 

 **Daniel:** Bad…?

 

 **Seongwu:** Bad… I felt naked when you kept ogling at me.

 

Daniel let their foreheads touch. Staring into each other’s eyes, Seongwu could feel his warm breath caressing his face and his lips touches his cheek. He gulped. Daniel’s tongue started to lick his thin lips. Seongwu knew where this will lead them to. So, he took a step back and looked at Daniel, touching his face lovingly.

 

 **Seongwu:** I know where this will get us to, Romeo. We have company outside.

 

 **Daniel:** You’re not going anywhere until….

 

The next minute, Seongwu discovered Daniel’s arm was around him. Daniel was kissing him softly which made Seongwu cling on him, to prolong their kiss. Until they heard somebody calling Daniel’s name, they had to let go their contact. They went to join in the crowd again until it’s time for the new year’s countdown where everybody gathers at the balcony to watch the fireworks together.

After fireworks display were over, the guests went back inside. Daniel and Seongwu stayed behind in each other’s company. The cool evening breeze made Seongwu felt chilly. He immediately hugged Daniel for warmth, who enveloped him in a bear hug. He wrapped his arms in Daniel’s long cardigan, fearing to expose them to the cold, kissing his neck. Daniel returned them by planting a kiss on his temple then sway them side to side gently, humming.

_“_ _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all”_

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Many more days loving you hun.

 

 **Daniel:** Many more days to waking up beside you baby.

 

 **Seongwu:** There is only one happiness in my life, to love and be loved.

 

 **Daniel:** The happiest day of my life was when I found out the person I love, loved me back.


End file.
